


Ich liebe dich

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [188]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, FIFA World Cup 2014, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mats et Benni après la finale face à l'Argentine.





	Ich liebe dich

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai pas le temps de faire plus avec le bac de français yay

Ich liebe dich

  
Mats roucoula doucement dans le cou de Benni, ils venaient de gagner la coupe du monde au Brésil. Ça faisait bien des années qu'ils se dragouillaient, et finalement, avec cette victoire ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments, et maintenant ils sortaient ensemble. En quelque sorte. Personne ne le savait, il n'y avait qu'eux, personne ne pouvant les juger. Ils étaient à l'hôtel après la victoire face à l'Argentine, ça avait été dur, mais ils l'avaient fait (Merci Mario)! Mats s'était glissé dans la chambre de Benedikt en faisant attention à ne pas être vu par l'un de ses coéquipiers, Benni l'attendait sur son lit en boxer et t-shirt, jouant avec sa médaille. Mats s'était assis à côté de lui et le tint dans ses bras, posant son visage entre son cou et son épaule. Ils pouvaient finalement se reposer et être ensemble, rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux que ça (enfin ils avaient gagné la coupe du monde en prime !).

  
''Matsi...'' Benni chuchota doucement

''Ouais ?''

''Je t'aime...''

''Moi aussi.'' Mats rit en l'embrassant délicatement, prenant soin de ne pas le lâcher et de garder leurs lèvres liées, il aimait vraiment pouvoir profiter du temps libre (et de la victoire) avec Höwedes, c'était bon

''Est-ce que tu as vu Thomas entre temps ?'' Benni lui demanda en se retirant du baiser

''Non pourquoi ?''

''Je crois qu'il était bourré et endormi sur Manuel, je voulais savoir s'il avait changé de place entre temps.''

''Ah, on verra ça demain de toutes façons.''

''Effectivement Matsi...''

  
Mats sourit en se reconcentrant sur Benedikt, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, il donnerait tout pour que jamais ce moment ne s'estompe.

  
Fin


End file.
